


Because

by cymbalism



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymbalism/pseuds/cymbalism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gives David some reasons to come back to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

"Daaave," Jack half-whined. "Dave, come back to bed." He was sprawled on his stomach, still buried in blankets, and extremely averse to opening his eyes just yet, even to catch a glimpse of his mostly undressed boyfriend.

David shut off the faucet in the bathroom and clicked his toothbrush against the bowl of the sink. "Why?" he called back.

"Because I say so," Jack answered, mostly into the pillow. With extraordinary effort he lifted an eyelid to catch a glimpse of David, fresh and damp from his morning shower, as he rifled through the closet.

"It's a gorgeous day, Jack. Up and at 'em. What happened to your out-of-bed-before-noon-on-Sundays rule, hm?"

Jack loved it and hated it when David did that little _hm?_ thing that made him sound like his mother. It was adorable, but Esther was not what he wanted to be thinking about right now. He shifted his hips against the soft and cozy sheets to keep his hard-on kindled. "It was stupid and I didn't mean it. Come back to bed, please? I'm saying please. I'm asking all nice and everything. Please come back to bed."

"Why?" David asked again, and from the sound of it he was putting on pants, damn him. If David got socks on Jack wasn't gonna win this one.

"Because I want you to."

David yanked open one of the curtains and Jack moaned as sunlight turned his eyelids bright orange. "Why?"

"Because I love you, even though you just did that." He nuzzled into his pillow to block out the light. "Come back to bed."

"Why?" David repeated, and Jack heard new coyness in his tone.

"Because you're pretty. Come back to bed."

If David was laughing, Jack didn't hear it. "Why?" he taunted again.

"Jesus Christ, Jacobs," Jack rubbed at his eye. "Just come back to bed!"

David did laugh this time and Jack heard the top drawer of the dresser -- the sock drawer -- scrape open. "Why?"

"Because I want to have sex with you."

All movement in the room halted and Jack allowed himself a small grin before quickly capitalizing on his victory.

"Because I want you naked and next to me so I can touch you." He let his voice go gravelly and deep, his dick twitching at the thought. "Because I want to taste your skin. Because I want to climb on top of you and feel you all over." There was some shuffling that Jack sincerely hoped was not the sound of David putting on socks. "Because I want to hear you moan. Because I want you to make you so hard you think you're gonna break."

He gave it a couple heart-pounding seconds, heat pricking his skin. He got no sound, but imagined he could hear David biting his lip.

"Because I want to make you come," he added.

David made a strangled, needy kind of sound and Jack pushed himself up, rolling over and opening his eyes just in time to see David toss aside his socks. He was biting his lip as he fastened his eyes on Jack.

Jack shot him a grin and lifted the bedcovers in invitation, revealing his own naked arousal and steeling himself against the draft. "Come back to bed," he offered.

The smile on David's face was delicious and wicked as he yanked the curtain closed again on his way past the window to the bed and stripped off his pants almost without breaking stride.

He slipped into bed next to Jack, skin still warm and hair still damp, and Jack closed the covers around them, his mouth already making contact with David's. David tasted like toothpaste and smelled like shampoo and Jack rolled on top of him, immersing himself. He nursed David's early hard-on to full life and when he slicked his tongue over David's nipple, David moaned and gasped at once.

"New rule," David panted, hands clutching Jack's hips and pulling them down to his own. "New rule: no getting out of bed before noon on Sundays."

Jack rocked his body against David's. "Why?" he breathed into his ear, sure David could feel his smile.

"Because I say so. Because -- oh God, Jack --" David bucked and his head rolled back. "Because I want to have sex with you."

A muddled wave of satisfaction and deeper want lapped over Jack. He groaned and nodded loosely as he nip-licked David's neck. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written January 2010.


End file.
